


Этюд в имперских тонах

by fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016



Series: 2 левел, миди [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Book: A Study in Scarlet, Case Fic, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Gen, POV First Person, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016/pseuds/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Второй год Империи. Военный врач Дже Атсон после отставки поступает на работу в КомПор сектора Альбион, где знакомится с местным инквизитором — несколько эксцентричным, но интересным Скирлокком. Вскоре Дже Атсон вызывают на экспертизу свежего трупа, найденного в пустом доме…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Этюд в имперских тонах

_Из воспоминаний Дже Атсон, отставного военврача I ранга_  


Сейчас, когда по Галактике семимильными шагами распространяются суверенитет, свобода, равенство, братство и прочие демократические ценности, служащие имперской безопасности стали главными жертвами масс-медиа.

Молодёжи в вирт-играх предлагается занять место агента повстанцев или даже выжившего джедая, счастливо крошащего инквизиторов в мелкие клочки; пропагандистские книги и фильмы выставляют их и агентов КомПора сущими ситхами во плоти, садистами и убийцами, жаждущими крови и плоти невинных борцов за всеобщее счастье. Говорить о том, какими предстают перед молодежью женщины-сотрудницы органов, мне просто противно. Одним словом, мне показалось, что наступило как раз подходящее время опубликовать записки, которые я вела в период своего недолгого сотрудничества с органами.

То были сложные первые годы Нового Порядка. Его Величество только-только объявил об окончании Войны Клонов, и территории Конфедерации наконец вошли в Империю. По этому случаю, разумеется, в рядах вооружённых сил пошли сокращения: больше не было ни нужды, ни возможности содержать такой огромный аппарат.

Так вышло, что и я попала под сокращение — не столько из-за своего пола или видовой принадлежности (я чагриани), сколько из-за давнего и толком не долеченного ранения, сделавшего меня частичным инвалидом по опорно-двигательному. Увольнение для меня тогда означало безработицу; у меня не хватало денег, чтобы оплатить квалификационный экзамен, знаний, чтобы его сдать, и времени учить, например, языки программирования, которые используются на гражданке, — а следовательно, никаких шансов устроиться по специальности.

Всё, что я могла сделать, — это попросить помощи у начальства; всё, что могло сделать начальство, — это пообещать дать хорошую рекомендацию.

С таким зыбким багажом я возвращалась на Ландэн, свою родную планету в секторе Альбион, где, в условно столичном городе Сити, была прописана. К несчастью, и здесь у меня имелись только строки в мультипаспорте: родительский дом я давно продала, не чая однажды туда вернуться, уверенная, что армию покину лишь в очень почтенном возрасте, а уж тогда-то меня ожидает уютная старость среди подобных мне отставных офицеров. Родни у меня тоже не было: обе сестры умерли ещё головастиками от лёгочной чумки.

Всё, что оставалось, — остановиться в отеле «Бертрам», сесть за терминал и заняться рассылкой объявлений: «Опытный военный врач ищет работу, не требующую квалификационного экзамена. Послужной список прилагаю, за рекомендациями обращаться в часть № …». Большая часть моих объявлений оказалась заблокирована по подозрению в шарлатанстве; на некоторые отвечали молодые люди, больше заинтересованные в приложенной голографии, чем в предложении работы. Сбережения подходили к концу. Я уже опустилась до того, что за пару кредов помогала официантам. И вот меня вызвали в КомПор — Комиссию Помощи Новому Порядку.

В таких секторах, как наш, где преступность была традиционно высока, а защитников порядка во все времена недоставало, КомПор занял место полиции и одновременно суда низшей инстанции. Там принимали жалобы от населения, там же на них и реагировали, ловя подозреваемых, допрашивая и карая по своему усмотрению. По нынешним меркам это, наверное, незаконно; но тогда это было единственным способом сдержать порождённую развалом Республики и долгой войной лавину хаоса.

И всё же нельзя не признать, что многие невиновные попали тогда под раздачу. Среди них могла оказаться и я — в качестве якобы шарлатанки.

В современном кино моя судьба была бы неутешительна: грубый арест ещё в дверях городского бюро, чёрный спидер с решетчатыми окошками и поспешный расстрел где-то на задворках. Изнасилование и пытки — опциональны. Вопреки всему этому, господин комиссар Лестр был со мной весьма приветлив и даже угостил чаем.

Он задавал вопросы; я отвечала. Его интересовало, в основном, какие доказательства своей квалификации я могу представить и по какой причине меня уволили с действительной службы. Я представила военный билет и медкнижку. Комиссар со всем вниманием изучил их и несколько неожиданно спросил:

— Здесь значится, что должность военврача вы получили в Силах Противодействия Пиратству. Я правильно понимаю, что это означает знакомство с судебной патологоанатомией?

— Да, мне приходилось в том числе заниматься экспертизой. Но это было давно, боюсь, сейчас я многое позабыла.

— Однако это ведь можно поправить практикой и пособиями, не так ли?

— Да, конечно.

— Но нужно время, практика и пособия, — покивал сам себе комиссар. — Как вы смотрите на то, чтоб присоединиться к КомПору в качестве внештатного эксперта? С перспективой перехода в штат, разумеется.

— Сугубо положительно, — изумлённо ответила я.

— Вот и славно. Завтра приходите в девять, получите ключи от комнаты в общежитии 221-беш и первые задания. Спасибо за сотрудничество!

— Служу Империи! — прищёлкнуть каблуками не вышло, но я по крайней мере отсалютовала леторнами.

Так, поистине чудом и благодаря высочайшим личным качествам комиссара Лестра, я вновь оказалась на службе, хотя теперь и не военной.

*******

— О, вы, должно быть, моя тёзка! — радостно встретила меня молоденькая тви'лекка-администратор на входе в общежитие. — Ну, то есть, почти.

Миленькая брошка у её воротника мигнула сине-зелёным и вывела голографическую надпись «консультант Миссисад'сон».

— Все зовут меня Адсон, и вы зовите, — весело добавила она. — Вы ведь та несчастная, которая станет новой жертвой Скирлокка?

— Кого?

— Нашего местного инквизитора. Ой, да не пугайтесь вы! — она рассмеялась. — Я не в смысле допросов и всего такого, просто он теперь ваш сосед. Единственная свободная комната, их у нас в общежитии пока всего три, одна моя, одна его и свободная. Он престранный человек, конечно, но в общем-то ничего. Пойдёмте, я вас познакомлю!

Она провела меня по длинному коридору до конца и дальше вверх по лестнице, где перед нами оказались две одинаковые двери. На одной была табличка «Скирлокк. Инквизиторий», на второй пока не было ничего, кроме пустой рамки.

— Завтра же вставим ваше имя. Это на случай, если кто-то из граждан решит навестить вас на рабочем месте… — тви'лекка постучала в первую дверь.

Закатила глаза, постучала ещё.

Наконец, развернулась и изо всех сил ударила по двери пяткой.

— Вы отобьёте себе ногу, Адсон, — мягко упрекнул её голос из комнаты, и инквизитор соизволил выйти.

Он был довольно высокого роста, с очень бледным длинным лицом и тёмным волосами, коротко острижеными в манере, модной тогда у человеческих мужчин. Глаза у него были тёмные, глубоко запавшие; вообще, его внешний вид выдавал давнюю привычку к употреблению спайса: слишком длинные и тонкие пальцы, синеватые ногти, характерные мелкие пятнышки у ноздрей. Как и многие коллеги, работавшие постоянно на местах, он одевался в штатское. Впрочем, ради знакомства он всё же надел свой шлем, напоминавший по форме что-то вроде кепки с двумя козырьками — вообще, за семь лет в ИСБ я, кажется, ни разу не видела, чтоб эти шлемы не выглядели забавно, нелепо или откровенно идиотски. По крайней мере, у него был не гороховый стручок и не стальной грибочек…

— Скирлокк, — инквизитор протянул руку.

— Атсон, — охотно пожала её я. — Буду судмедэкспертом.

— О, это полезная профессия! Думаю, у меня кое-что для вас есть, — он ухватил меня за руку и прямо втянул в свою комнату. — Вот, смотрите! Новый анализатор поверхности. Позволяет обнаружить мельчайшие следы ДНК, проанализировать их и создать довольно сносный фоторобот. Хотя, конечно, для фоторобота требуются не мельчайшие следы, а что-то покрупнее. Ну-ка, дайте вашу руку!

Небольшая штуковина, похожая на курительную трубку, облучила меня розоватым светом, и Скирлокк довольно улыбнулся выскочившим на микроэкран портретам: его собственному, довольно узнаваемого комиссара и какого-то непонятного краснолицего типа.

— Вот! Это те, с кем вы соприкасались за последний час.

— Всего лишь?

— Увы, всего лишь. Но я над этим работаю. Вы ведь представляете, насколько такое устройство может быть полезно в криминалистике?

Так и познакомились.

Что меня поразило, он прямо признал, что принимает спайс. А вот причина не удивила совершенно: наш генерал-джедай, пока его не расстреляли за военные преступления, тоже кололся с завидной регулярностью, да и не только наш — там было какое-то чудовищно лженаучное исследование, якобы установившее связь наркотиков и Великой Силы. Дескать, пусти по вене — и так с Ней, родимой, сольёшься, что дай только точку опоры, и вся Галактика повернётся. Чушь, конечно, но во время войны многие на неё велись. По-настоящему сильных одарённых ведь единицы, а слабые вообще склонны хвататься за любую соломинку. Наш вот постоянно говорил мне в ответ на все предупреждения: «Атсон, если это вещество даёт хоть один процент к шансу выжить, я буду его принимать».

Ничуть не удивлена, что он натворил что-то такое, за что его расстреляли на месте без суда и следствия. И не такое с наркоманами бывает.

В остальном, если не считать привычки упражняться в бластерной стрельбе по мишени на двери и необъяснимой страсти к фиддлу, мой сосед был безупречен.

*******

Здесь надо рассказать, пожалуй, об устройстве ИСБ того времени.

Поскольку об Альянсе и его террористах — то есть, храбрых борцах за свободу — тогда ещё и слуху не было, тем более у нас в захолустье, основной задачей была борьба с преступностью. При этом мелкими нарушителями занимался, как я уже сказала, КомПор, принимавший и обрабатывавший жалобы населения, а вот крупные оставались на долю полицейского управления — неповоротливой и неудобной структуры, доставшейся нам в наследство от самоуправления времён Республики.

Как коренная ландэнка и альбионка, могу уверенно сказать, что то самоуправление точнее было бы назвать самоуправством. И то же самое можно было сказать почти о любой секторальной полиции — вот зачем (а вовсе не ради мифической охоты за мифическими же Выжившими Джедаями) создали Инквизиторий.

Его представители были прикреплены к секторальным бюро КомПора, и в их обязанность изначально входили только контроль над работой полиции, приём апелляций и дополнительные расследования, если в них возникала нужда. Увы, ситуация на местах была такова, что зачастую люди предпочитали обращаться напрямую к инквизиторам с любой серьёзной жалобой, зная, что уж они-то или разберутся честь по чести сами, или заставят разобраться КомПор.

Это, конечно, не могло не привести к открытому противостоянию двух структур: полиция саботировала работу инквизиторов и проплачивала лживые и ругательные статьи о них в прессе, инквизиторы не скрывали презрения по отношению к полицейским инспекторам, не стеснялись прямо его высказывать и ни во что тех не ставили.

Таким образом, поскольку, как выяснилось, рекреационная зона у нас со Скирлокком была общая, мне довелось быть свидетельницей некоторых его дел — а затем, после перераспределения к нему в стажёры, и законной участницей расследования.

*******

Правда, наше первое общее дело было задолго до оного перераспределения.

Меня в качестве приглашённого эксперта вызвали в Брикс — мрачный район, полный полузаброшенных и заброшенных особняков, где доселе догнивает роскошь сто лет назад сгинувшей ландэнской аристократии.

В одном из таких и нашли тело Энока Бриджера, предположительно, скончавшегося насильственной смертью. Бриджер лежал на полу; рядом с ним валялся капсулёр с синей таблеткой. Вокруг было полно крови, и кровью же на стене было написано Gra'tua. Всё, что я могла сказать, — это что Бриджер скончался в результате отравления большой дозой дигоксина, что синяя таблетка вообще не содержит ничего, кроме крахмала и пищевого красителя, а кровь — из носу, принадлежит кому-то постороннему, но тоже содержит следы дигоксина, хотя и в нелетальных дозах.

Всё, что мог сказать наш чудо-инспектор Грегсон, выразилось в одной фразе:

— Ну, должно быть, кто-то его убил.

На улице перед домом я налетела на какую-то пьянь — и вдруг поняла, что мне срочно надо домой.

В обед мы с Адсон имели удовольствие наблюдать за Скирлокком, которого попросили неофициально проконсультировать полицию: оказывается, объявился секретарь покойного и заявил, что на Корусканте Бриджер был каким-то важным лицом. То есть, проще говоря, дело они отдавать не хотели, надеясь на поощрение, но и вести целиком сами не хотели, боясь наказания.

Тем сложнее мне было обратиться к инквизитору самой. Однако я решилась:

— Скирлокк, могу я вас попросить всё же принять предложение Грегсона? Нет, погодите обрушивать на меня свой гнев! — сказала я. — Вы, возможно, знаете, что наши леторны — эмпатические рецепторы?

Это был беспроигрышный ход; я уже знала слабость моего соседа к новой информации, пригодной к использованию в его работе.

— Впервые слышу. И что же? — уточнил он.

— Видите ли, когда я вышла из дома, на меня налетел какой-то пьяница. От него несло дешевым ирдисом, торжеством и ненавистью — это обычное дело. Но когда он случайно коснулся одного из моих леторнов, я ощутила жуткое, бешеное желание, даже необходимость вернуться в дом. Я не сразу смогла от него отделаться и проанализировать всё, меня буквально несло на этой волне…

— Да, я знаю, что такое эмпатия. И что? Какой-то уличный алкаш хотел домой?

— Нет. Он хотел вернуться в тот дом. Именно в тот, я сейчас уверена. То, как мой разум это истолковал при контакте, — ошибка распознавания, обычное дело. Мне нечего делать там, а здесь — есть чего, поэтому…

— Да, я понял, — Скирлокк пожевал губу. — Что ж! Вы меня уговорили. Собирайтесь, доктор. Мы отправляемся в Брикс! Но сперва — позвольте ваш леторн. Тот, которого коснулся пьяница.

Пожужжав немного, аппарат выдал смутно знакомое сильно покрасневшее лицо. Сосредоточившись, я вспомнила, где его видела: месяц назад, когда на мне впервые тестировали этот анализатор.

— Странно. Мне казалось, он был мириаланин, — пробормотала я. — Такая, знаете, зеленоватая кожа, очень характерная.

*******

В комнате всё оставалось нетронутым, только по крови успели протоптаться Грегсон, его фотограф и ещё кто-то из полицейских.

— Gra'tua, — прочитал Скирлокк. — Странно. Я не чувствую здесь ничего мандалорского.

— Ну, что это значит «месть», знает, по-моему, почти любой служивший, — возразила я.

— А. Конечно. Гимны.

И по его лицу и по прорвавшимся на миг через кокон контроля эмоциям я могла уверенно рассудить, что он хоть немного, а повоевал. И тоже разделяет общую ненависть всех не-клонов к неведомому мандалорцу-инструктору, решившему поднимать боевой дух солдат прекрасными и очень радостными песнями — гимнами — своей далёкой родины. Почему-то все они как одна напоминали сложную помесь лая, воя на луну и заупокойной молитвы.

Для молодёжи должна объяснить, что любая из этих песенок навскидку состояла из весьма малого количества слов: месть, кровь, таунг, гнев, брат, сердце, слава, пылать — и ещё парочка дополнительных. Переводить клоны, искренне восхищавшиеся этими произведениями искусства, никогда не отказывались, так что минимальный словарный запас мандалорского языка потихоньку набрался почти у всех, кто побывал на войне.

Тем временем мой спутник поводил над лужей крови приборчиком, но тот только печально пискнул: видимо, прошло больше часа.

После решительной перенастройки, впрочем, устройство осторожно сообщило, что есть смутное сходство с одним из ДНК из базы данных. Ещё одно могучее усилие — и прибор всё-таки сумел простроить полное ДНК крови, прогнать по базе и даже выдать результат анализа: почти полное тождество с краснорожим, расхождения — на уровне погрешности.

— Не то чтобы я не знал, но хотелось убедиться, — хмыкнул Скирлокк и перешёл непосредственно к трупу.

Постоял немного в характерной полуотключке — так эти одарённые слушают свою Силу — и резким движением перевернул тело.

На деревянном полу лежало тоненькое золотое колечко с дешевой красной стекляшкой под рубин.

— Вот за чем он приходил, — хмыкнул Скирлокк. — Как думаете, доктор, что лучше — отдать колечко на анализ нашим друзьям-полицейским или использовать самим?

Я молча улыбнулась.

— Тогда вот что. Окажите любезность, разошлите объявления, что вы нашли кольцо и желаете его вернуть за скромное вознаграждение. Снимок приложим. Убийца вас видел, доктор, но он вас не знает — он легко поверит, что вы решили нажиться на вещи, которую нашли во время работы и ценность которой не могли определить. А я, пожалуй, закажу копию вещицы в ближайшем печатном аппарате — чтоб не обвинили в сокрытии улик. Жаль, что я всё ещё не добился от анализатора ДНК приличных результатов!

— По крайней мере, теперь он способен сличать новые ДНК с теми, что уже хранились в его памяти, — возразила я.

— Да, это уже что-то. За месяц мне успело надоесть, что он меня не узнаёт, — согласился тот.

*******

За колечком явилась приятная молодая девушка. Объяснила, что оно принадлежит её подружке, девочке тринадцати лет, с которой она якобы играла в том самом доме в Бриксе и которая выронила колечко во время игры.

Даже мои леторны чувствовали враньё, что уж говорить об одарённом!

Но, тем не менее, ей позволили взять кольцо, выйти из дома, поймать такси и уехать — только чтобы Скирлокк мог последовать за ней.

Увы! Он оказался в тупике: девушка не встречалась с краснорожим ни в тот день, ни в следующий, и вела обычный образ ландэнской студентки: утром в такси ехала на учёбу, вечером возвращалась домой и садилась за уроки, встречаясь между делом с каким-то прыщавым недорослем.

Поневоле пришлось сделать прискорбный вывод, что девчонке просто понравилось кольцо и она решила его украсть, притворившись хозяйкой.

Но инквизитор не унывал.

— Не вышло сейчас — выйдет потом. Я почти чувствую его, доктор. Он где-то рядом, он постоянно кружит по Сити. Но след слишком нечёткий, неконкретный, я даже не знаю, кого искать…

— А секретарь убитого?

— Бесполезен. Переполнен страхом, как кишки — дерь… как улей — мёдом, но совершенно бесполезен. Он что-то скрывает, но никак не убийство. Скорее всего, потихоньку обманывал нанимателя на мелкие суммы — он похож на мошенника.

— Но вдруг он помнит что-нибудь ценное?

— Помнит? Ну конечно же! Помнит! — воскликнул Скирлокк. — Доктор, скажите, что вы делали в тот день, когда вашей руки коснулся этот тип?

— Встала, умылась… вышла из «Бертрама» и поехала в бюро…

— Поехали? На чём?

— На такси, на чём ещё можно ездить в Сити? Да и на всём Ландэне общественный транспорт просто ужасен.

— На такси, значит. И девушка уехала от нас на такси, и на другой день она также вызывает такси, чтоб ехать на учёбу. Позволите? — он осторожно потянулся пальцами к моему лбу. — Хочу проверить и кое-что уточнить.

— Да, конечно.

Я закрыла глаза и постаралась сосредоточиться на той поездке. Лица водителя я тогда не заметила — на нём была кепка-космодромка, — а вот номер — вполне. Когда у тебя не так много денег и ты слабая женщина-инвалид, стоит запоминать номера такси. Иногда они могут пригодиться. Впрочем, он уже вылетел у меня из памяти, ведь прошёл целый месяц… но для одарённого это не проблема.

Виски чуть заныли.

— Отлично, — наконец услышала я. — Остаётся только запросить на станции роспись маршрутов этого номера. И попросить прислать его… ну, например… например, куда угодно. Доктор, вы местная — вот и придумайте какой-нибудь нейтральный адрес, где можно будет встретить этого мастера маскировки.

Водителя звали Надий Джеффсон. Как сообщил робот-диспетчер, именно он доставил господина Энока Бриджера из космопорта в «Бертрам». Он же отвозил меня в бюро, а ту девушку, Люс, частенько в институт — и, что важнее, именно он увозил её от 221-беш домой.

Оставалось только провести задержание — и Скирлокк хотел это сделать самостоятельно, не доверяя полиции.

Надо ли говорить, что мы с Адсон полностью одобряли его идею?

*******

Едва увидев на обочине инквизитора, Надий Джеффсон вышел из спидера и протянул руки вперёд:

— Попался, так попался, — сказал он с сильным кокским акцентом. — Только, начальник, ты мне колечко-то возверни. Пусть уж с ним расстреливают.

— Сначала отвези нас к общежитию, раз уж приехал. Там умоешься — и поговорим.

Умывшись, Джеффсон перестал казаться мириаланином. Человек как человек, средних лет, действительно с нездорово-красным лицом. Впрочем, это меня не удивило: ещё при первичном анализе я предположила, что одним из сопутствующих симптомов его заболевания может быть артериальная гипертензия — не зря же у него тогда пошла носом кровь.

— Что это за кольцо, и чем тебе дорого? — спросил Скирлокк.

— Моей жены, — вздохнул тот.

— А поподробнее? И помни: мы оба чувствуем ложь.

— Да хоть сто раз. Мне врать ни к чему! — гордо заявил он и начал свою невесёлую повесть.

*******

Он родился здесь, на Ландэне, в Сити, в районе Кокс.

Этот район городские власти изящно именовали «пролетарским»; не столь толерантные жители Брикса или Вайтса предпочитали говорить прямо: трущоба. Низенькие покосившиеся домишки, перебои с электричеством и водоснабжением, вечная вонь от канализационных стоков и со стороны промзоны — одним словом, приличных людей там не бывало.

Кто посчастливее, находил какую-никакую работёнку на одной из семи текстильных фабрик или на каком-нибудь заводе. Особенно везло тем, кто мог устроиться на «Рубин». Там до войны делали корпуса часов и прочие грубые детали для хай-тека, а в войну переключились на запчасти от бластеров и крепления доспехов, подняв обороты в несколько раз. Но чтоб попасть на работу, надо было иметь какие-никакие инженерные знания, хотя бы базовые; остальным оставалась унылая подённая работа, торговля краденым, ловля рыбы в ядовитой речке и другие попытки прокормиться.

У Надия образование имелось — четыре класса районной школы он оттрубил совершенно честно. Получил в десять лет заслуженное звание инспектора конвейерных механизмов седьмого ранга и с тех пор родной завод не покидал, потихоньку дойдя аж до бригадира. На досуге он развлекал себя, рисуя карикатуры на товарищей по работе, а позже ухитрился организовать довольно приличную любительскую труппу, в которой стал разом режиссёром, художником по костюмам, осветителем и премьером.

— Композитором у нас была диспетчер наша, она хоть и железная, а мелодические ряды классно подбирала. Понятное дело — у неё AIP[1] был! Ну, а сценарии библиотекарь писал, он вообще был голова и много книжек знал.

После того, как заводская труппа выиграла секторальный конкурс и её позвали аж на Диоген, в губернаторский дворец, Джеффсона наконец заметило начальство. Талантливого юношу было решено отправить на курсы цифрового дизайна — то есть, выдать ему билет из Кокса в более приличный район и вполне востребованную профессию.

Там, на курсах, он и встретил Клэ Люсон.

— Я всё это рассказываю, чтоб вы поняли: я был не никудышный человек, я работал. Даже если б меня на курсы не отправили, я бы всё равно хорошо работал на своём месте. Театром только вот опять же всё равно занимался бы, очень мне это нравилось. И Клэ тоже нравилось. Она у нас преподавала рисование — обычное, руками. Чтобы цифровую модель делать, надо уметь руками рисовать, так нам говорили. Я ей рассказывал — про театр, про работу, про всё. Про то, как хочу из Кокса в люди выбиться, что коплю на домик в Вайтсе… в общем, как-то мы всё гуляли и гуляли, и в итоге поженились.

Клэ Люсон была довольно обеспеченной девушкой. Её отец, правда, против жениха-кокси решительно возражал — но, прочтя в Инфосеке статью о выступлении перед губернатором и тщательно изучив карьерные перспективы Джеффсона, возражения снял. Даже сделал молодым подарок: оплатил треть цены дома и купил неплохой спидер. Без личного транспорта, как я уже говорила, в Сити никуда.

Диплом об окончании курсов принёс ожидаемое повышение.

Словом, у молодых наступила идиллия, которой мешало лишь то, что супруги Джеффсон оба работали допоздна: он — на заводе, она — в учебном центре.

— Но я не сердился, мне, наоборот, нравилось. Мы оба занимались любимым делом, сами понимаете. Я своим, она — своим. Чтоб дома всё спорилось, я собрал пару дроидов, а по выходным мы по очереди готовили друг другу. Это всё чтоб вы представили, как мы хорошо жили.

Вскоре, как это часто бывает в идиллиях, Клэ забеременела. Поскольку в нашем секторе Закон о Защите Материнства приняли только при Империи, и то из-под палки, ясное дело, ни о каком декретном отпуске дольше месяца не могло быть и речи. Перед молодой женщиной встал простой выбор: или лишиться любимой работы, или через месяц после родов отдать ребенка в ясли и видеть его только на выходных.

Она выбрала второе, хотя отчаянно себя за это винила.

— Но она просто не могла иначе, моя Клэ. Она не такой была человек, чтобы сидеть и киснуть дома. Она нуждалась в работе, в деле, понимаете? А ясли заводские были недорогие совсем, и по выходным можно было хоть целый день над дочкой курлыкать. У нас дочка была, да. Назвали её Люс.

Частое имя на Ландэне. Больше, чем Люс, у нас только Дже и Сэл.

Однажды, вернувшись с работы, Джеффсон зашёл в ясли забрать полуторогодовалую дочь и получил весьма неожиданный ответ от воспитательницы: «А её уже забрали».

«Кто?» — спросил он.

«Как это, кто? Джедаи! Разве вам не сказали? Она одарённая!», — ответила та.

Оказалось, что психолог заметила, как маленькая Люс играет, легонько крутя стеклянные шарики в воздухе. Надеясь на награду, она не стала говорить ни родителям, ни начальству, а сразу позвонила на горячую линию Ордена.

За сообщение о свободнорожденном одарённом, пригодном к обучению, полагалась, кажется, пара тысяч кредитов — деньги весьма немалые.

Обычно они доставались родителям, как компенсация, но если сигнал поступал от постороннего человека, то считалось, что родители «пытались скрыть факт присутствия Силы», и награда переходила к стукачу.

Одним словом, методист доложила, Орден немедленно прислал функционера, и девочку забрали прямо из яслей.

— Я домой, а там сидит этот вот… убитый. Бриджер. Губы собрал авгурьей гузкой, важный весь — хоть удавись. И такой пошёл тачать: ваше счастье невероятно, потрясающая удача, уникальный случай… как будто он не ребёнка у нас забрал, а, я не знаю, пришёл Кирби продавать[2]. Даже не извинился, ничего. Просто поставил перед фактом: дочку мы больше не увидим и должны этому очень радоваться. И такой: «Всё равно она вам не слишком нужна, зря, что ли, вы её бросили в яслях».

Потеряв дочь, Клэ погрузилась в тяжёлую депрессию. Ей пришлось проходить лечение, принимать специальные препараты, которые в качестве побочного эффекта вызвали, в частности, повышение пролактина, приведшее к бесплодию. Его можно было лечить, но не в нашем секторе; а на лечение за границей денег у семьи не хватало. Разумеется, это не лучшим образом повлияло на её здоровье.

Хотя ей удалось в итоге победить психическую болезнь, организм был ослаблен.

Во время сезонной эпидемии, гаморреанский грипп дал тяжелые осложнения на сердце, и в возрасте тридцати лет Клэ Джеффсон умерла от обширного инфаркта.

— У неё была аритмия мерцательная. У меня такая же, но я живу, хоть и на лекарствах, а она совсем слабая была, просто сил не хватило бороться дальше.

Овдовев, Надий покинул родную планету, где его ничто не держало. Ради жены, ради её памяти, он твёрдо решил найти свою дочь.

— Пристроился к артистам, хорошие были ребята. Мы всю Галактику объездили. Во время войны по фронтам гоняли, типа поднимали боевой дух. А я только дочку искал. Люс Джеффсон, джедай, с Ландэна — разве это мало? Их же сколько, миллиона даже нет, тех джедаев. Нашёл, конечно — ей уже шестнадцать было. Скоро в генералы, а я-то так, артист бродячий. Но всё-таки поговорили. Она… знаете, ладно не узнала. Я тоже не узнал бы тех, кого в полтора года последний раз видел. Она мне строго-настрого объяснила, чтоб я катился к ситху на рога, потому что она, конечно, в целом рада видеть своего биологического отца, но не понимает моих чувств и не может их понять, и мне советует их не испытывать, потому что привязанность есть зло, а я только порчу себе жизнь, гоняясь за пустыми иллюзиями и мучая себя прошедшей болью. В чём-то, наверное, она была права, но меня как из бластера прострелили. Стоял, воздух глотал и чувствовал, что помираю. А она: «Поговорите с учителем Бриджером, он мудрый человек, он вам поможет в вашей беде».

Молодой рыцарь Люс Джеффсон, посвящённая в шестнадцать лет и немедленно назначенная генералом, погибла во время второго Брентааля — как раз где мне покалечили ногу. Хорошая, смелая девушка, но совсем неопытная и чересчур уж категоричная. Даром загубила себя и почти целый батальон, пытаясь воевать строго по инструкции из Ордена.

Её отец узнал об этом из газет; к тому времени он, серьёзно сломленный, уже вернулся на Ландэн и, выдавая себя за мириаланина, сумел устроиться таксистом на станцию в Сити. Постепенно, за счёт своего трудолюбия, он и здесь выбился в первые ряды, и вскоре на вызовы от VIPов и просто важных клиентов стали посылать именно его.

*******

— Ну и представьте, я подлетаю в космопорт, а там — он, Бриджер. Даже имени менять не стал. Захолустье же, кто ж его опознает.

— А почему вы не написали мне? Беглый джедай — это по нашей части.

— По вашей, господин инквизитор. Вот только мне хотелось с ним самому поквитаться. Я ему, пока в «Бертрам» вёз, наплёл, что его уже выследили и всё знают, но если он явится в Брикс в тот пустой дом, я ему помогу смотаться. Организовал себе якобы вызов на соседнюю улицу, зашёл. А заранее две таблетки сделал, как в фильме «Вирт», синюю и красную. Синюю простую, а красную — из дигоксина, который я от сердца пью. В Инфосеке нашёл, какая там доза смертельная.

Оглушив и связав джедая, чтобы тот не смог применить на нём какой-нибудь хитрый трюк, Джеффсон надел театральную маску, изображавшую ситха, и начал, по его словам, «нести всякий бред», суть которого была в следующем: у Бриджера есть два способа спастись. Если он выберет синюю таблетку, он потеряет Великую Силу и станет обычным человеком среди людей. Но тип в маске обещал ему помочь скрыться в Коксе — выправить мультипаспорт и даже пристроить на работу.

— Я не врал. У меня всё уже готово было. А если б до него дошло, что ничего он не потерял, — я бы сразу вам просигналил. А так — пусть бы хлебнул нормальной житухи, думал я.

— Но он выбрал красную. Что вы наврали про неё?

— Что он обретёт Силу превыше Силы, станет сверх-джедаем, сможет свергнуть Империю, изменить мир и всё такое, но при этом ему придётся забыть всё прошлое, всех друзей и близких, родителей, учителей… всё. Он сделал выбор.

Скирлокк молча кивнул. Потом уточнил:

— Девушке вы объяснили, что потеряли кольцо при каких-то безобидных обстоятельствах, и попросили вас прикрыть, потому что боитесь даже тени подозрения?

— Да. Она хорошая. Между нами ничего такого, только работа. Просто хорошая девочка, добрая. Она ни в чём не виновата!

— Конечно.

*******

Скирлокк встал с кресла. Некоторое время он мерил шагами комнату, но, наконец, сказал:

— Гражданин Джеффсон, Имперская Инквизиция в моём лице не находит в ваших действиях состава преступления по делу об убийстве. Однако, вы обвиняетесь в изготовлении ядовитых веществ и фальшивых документов, ношении личины и других мелких правонарушениях, о которых и поговорите со следователями КомПора. От себя рекомендую вам вернуться к личности Надия Джеффсона и к работе на заводе «Рубин»: труд лечит даже самые глубокие раны. На этом всё.

И добавил:

— Доктор, можете попросить Адсон позвонить в бюро? А я свяжусь с Грегсоном, извещу его, что пришёл к выводу о самоубийстве Бриджера. Заодно попрошу арестовать этого секретаря — наверняка, падаван какой-нибудь…

**Author's Note:**

> [1] AIP (artificial intelligence pass) — свидетельство, выдаваемое дроиду в случае развития в том личности, по итогу серии тестов (в основе представляющих более развитое то, что на нашей Земле известно как тест Тьюринга). Дроид с AIP формально приравнивается по правам к обычной разумной личности (в частности, он защищён от принудительного стирания или переписывания памяти, не может быть разобран без решения суда, продан и т.п.); фактически на наличие AIP хозяева просто не обращают внимания.  
> [2] Потрясающе дорогие, но потрясающе бесполезные дроиды-домработники фирмы Инком. Всё, что они действительно умели, — это говорить: «Привет! Я — Кирби, шедевр современной робототехники. Давай дружить!». После того, как Сенат специальным актом запретил их распространение, перешли в руки героев МЛМ. В итоге фраза «продавец Кирби» стала определением для любых продаж сетевых агентов.


End file.
